Dog Demon
by Uri-Mistress
Summary: [AU]Kagome was a normal girl, until she found the grumpy dog Inu-yasha. but this dog isn't like other dogs, it's not really a dog...will Inuyasha be able to hide his true form, and still find a cure? 4th chapter up!!! R
1. Neglect

Disclaimer- due to the fact that I have no artistic talent, and absolutely no imagination, Inu-yasha the series is not mine. Though as much as a fantasy, and as heavy as I may drool, Inu-yasha is also, not mine. 

*** 

Higurashi Kagome was a normal 15-year-old, high school student, she had always been and always thought she would be. Until one mysterious dog decided to change all of that. 

**Dog Demon**

By: Uri-Mistress 

Chapter one: 

Neglect 

Kagome walked up the many steps to her family shrine. The branches of the God tree waved above the buildings in an attempt to call her.

Today was her last day of school, it was summer now, the end of her first year of high school. Kagome was in a pleasant mood, because in three days time she would be leaving with her friend, Sango, for a camping trip. 

She reached the top and began to walk to the main house, but something called her, something she couldn't explain. Timidly she followed the call. 

It led her from the main house, past the storage and straight to the god tree. The tree was in full bloom and the blossoms drifted down and landed on the girl's shoulders. 

Her eyes trailed from the high branches, down the wide trunk, to the large white ball that lay in the grass. 

Kagome dropped her bag and hurriedly ran to the body. She shook it gently, aware that what ever it was, it might have had a head injury, or maybe something broken. 

When it's head turned towards her she realized it was a dog, a _very_ large dog. She predicted that if it stood it would stand at her hip. Maybe it was a wolf…it had the body build, the coat and the proper scowling face… 

The coat however changed her mind, it was a bright white, and very fine. If it had been a wolf it would have been a brown or gray during this season. 

Regardless the animal was hurt and she needed to help it. "SOUTA!!! GRANDPA!!!" she cried out as she tried to comfort the hurt beast. 

She only had to wait a few moments before both her brother and grandfather showed up. Then she started barking orders. 

"Grandpa, help me take it inside, Souta get some blankets, towels, and a hot water." They stood there watching her and the animal for only a few seconds before they both rushed to do her biddings. 

Kagome took the dog's head in her hands and helped her grandfather in lifting its large body and carrying it to the house. 

When they were inside Souta already had everything ready in the living room, Kagome told them to help her put it on the blanket, and together they did. 

With the dog laid straight they couldn't see any fatal or major injuries, all there was, was a bump on the head, and a few scratches on the muzzle. _Probably got in a fight with a cat._ Kagome smirked.

Kagome cleaned the scratches with hot water and rags. When everything was cleaned and taken care of, Kagome leaned back and took in a great breath. "Big dog, isn't it grandpa." 

Her grandpa, who was sweating profusely from helping with carrying him in, agreed. "Yes, massive beast, I will have to say that I don't think I have seen a dog quite as big." 

"Grandpa, what kind of dog do you think he is?" Kagome pet the soft hair. "I think it's a mutt. It doesn't have a collar or anything." 

"I think it's a mutt also. But why was it at the tree?" Her grandfather asked. 

Kagome shrugged. "Don't ask me, I just found him." 

Souta stood up quickly, losing interesting in the sleeping dog. "I'm going back to my room!" with that he stomped up the stairs. 

Grandfather also stood, "I shall be going too, there's work to be done. Keep an eye on him." 

"Okay." Kagome said as she watch the other two leave, leaving her alone with the large beast_. _

The dog stirred, and grunted with the sudden headache that he felt. 

"Oh! Careful doggie, you have a bad bump." Kagome but a hand on it's side, _great, now I'm talking to it!_

The dog halfheartedly growled at her. Kagome but her hands on her hips, "Now, don't be that way with me! I helped you!" 

It cocked its head to the side, the scowl still not leaving its face. 

Kagome calmed down and put her hands in her lap. "So what's your name doggie?" _Argh! I'm doing it again! Like he can answer! _

Surprisingly though, the dog stood with hesitation, Kagome made to stop him but he growled ferociously. "Jeez, alright, alright!" 

The dog slowly moved. Kagome stood and walked by him, marveling again at how tall he was. 

He stopped at the kitchen door, sniffed and then entered. _Maybe he's hungry. _He continued until he reached the table, on which rested what remained of Souta's crayons and paper. 

The dog was easily able to reach up with his mouth and drag the paper down, with it, a few assortments of crayons fell. He grabbed a red crayon in between his teeth and lay down in front of the paper. Kagome sat with him. 

_What is he doing, drawing? _

[Five Minutes later] 

Sango heard the phone ringing and quickly picked it up from where she was pulling the cookies she made, out of the oven. She was pleased with her self, for once they didn't burn, and they looked normal, she just hoped the tasted okay.

"Hello?" she juggled the phone on her shoulder as she put the pan on a cooling iron. 

"Hello…Sango?" It was Kagome, but she sounded anxious. 

"Hey Kagome, what's up, something the matter?" her friend had seemed normal at school earlier today. Then again, you could never know with Kagome. 

"Are you busy right now Sango?" she asked. 

Sango looked at her finished cookies. "Not any more…" 

"GOOD! Can you come over, please?" 

Sango thought about it. "Yeah, sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." 

"THANKS! See you then!" Kagome hung up after her farewell and left Sango staring at the phone. 

"Weird girl…" she hung up the phone, packed up her cookies and left the house for the short walk to her friend's. 

Sango took one of the cookies out of the pack and tried it. _Good! For once they are good!_ She was never a good cook, she had always preferred the defense arts. 

Within minutes she had arrived, and before she could ring the front door bell Kagome stuck her head out, grabbed Sango and pulled her in. As an afterthought she turned around and shut the door. 

"HEY! Kagome, what's this about?" Sango muttered around the cookie in her mouth. 

Kagome didn't answer her question instead grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her into her room upstairs, pushing her in and shutting the door quickly. 

Sango quickly realized she wasn't the only one in the room, but a giant white dog also, lying on her bed, scowling angrily. 

"My God, Kagome!" Sango said as she came closer to the dog. "Is that a new dog? He's huge!" the dog barked angrily. 

"Sango, this dog, he isn't normal." Kagome said as she came in between her and the dog. 

"How do you mean?" Sango took a bite of the half finished cookie and put the rest of the batch on Kagome's desk. 

"He understands me!" Kagome screeched, making the dog jump. 

"Understands you? Where's your proof?" Sango cocked an eyebrow, her friend had really gone crazy, poor kid. 

Kagome went to her bed and picked up a piece of paper that was resting near the animal. The dog kept a wary eye on her. 

"I asked him what his name was, it's not like I was suspecting a answer, ya know?" Kagome waved the paper around in a panic. "He stands up and goes picks up Souta's crayons in his mouth, then he writes his name!" with the final word she handed the paper at Sango. 

Sango looked at the paper. On the paper in big red sloppy letters was the name 'Inuyasha' "Inuyasha? Weird." The dog growled. 

"SANGO! Aren't you one bit surprised." Kagome threw her arms in the air in frustration. 

"Well not really, I bet he's one of those Seeing Eye dogs, those dogs are always really smart." Sango turned the paper upside down then to the side. Inspecting the lettering thoroughly. 

Kagome stopped her ranting long enough to thing about this. "You know, you might be right." She turned to the dog and walked up to it. "are you?" 

The dog growled. 

"Would that be a no?" Sango asked as she put the paper down and grabbed her pack of cookies. "Maybe he's hungry!" she sat on the other side of the bed and showed him the large crate of cookies, "want some doggie?" 

The dog's eyes seemed to light up and Inuyasha dove for the container, taking them all in his mouth. He munched happily and then continued on. 

"I should have a made a second batch." Sango muttered as Inuyasha tore them apart. 

"Hey dog breath! Leave some for me!" Kagome hollered as she took a cookie that was untouched and started to aim for her mouth. 

Inuyasha stopped eating and turned on her angrily. Kagome stood up and ran into the middle of her room, the dog chased her. She angrily turned and put her fist in the air threateningly. 

"Come on dog let's see what you got!" Sango watched amused as the dog pounced on her, sending Kagome flopping on her back. But she still wouldn't give up the cookie. 

Annoyed Inuyasha made for the hand that held the cookie, but Kagome twisted and plopped the cookie in her mouth, claiming it as hers. 

The dog growled as he saw that the cookie now belonged to the girl and started to back off. 

Kagome, with half a cookie sticking out of mouth began to sit up. Surprisingly, however, the dog turned and pounced on her again, sending her thudding back to the ground. 

With an angry growl he took the half of the cookie sticking out of her mouth and ate it in one bite. When he was finished chewing he went back to the half eaten container. 

Kagome sat up, this time with out the giant dog jumping on her. "Jeez, what a jerk, you would think he did that to get back at me." She rubbed the back of head where it had hit the floor. 

"He probably did." Sango managed to squeeze out in between her laughter. 

Inuyasha smirked. 

[Downtown in the afternoon] 

 "Thank you Grandpa for dropping us off!" Kagome smiled as she began to walk away. 

"Kagome! I will be here to pick you up in four hours, got it? _Four_ hours, I don't want to go around looking for you again!" Her grandfather hollered as he disappeared around the corner 

"Kagome let's go to the pet store to get Inuyasha stuff" Sango exclaimed happily, she had wanted to get a new toy for her cat back home. 

Inuyasha snarled. Kagome grinned. "I think you just like to go there to look at the cats." 

Sango was crestfallen but she didn't let it dampen her spirits. "How bout we just walk around for a bit until we find something to do…" 

"I'll go for that." Kagome smiled down at the dog "How bout you Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha was silent. 

"Jeez you're a grump." Kagome muttered. 

Together the two, and Inuyasha, began walked down the sidewalk in hopes to entertain themselves. 

Sango listed some things to do. "We could go eat something, I mean I only had a one cookies today. Or maybe we could go see a movie, or maybe go shopping." 

Kagome thought about it. "The movie sounds good, but I'm hungry right now, lets get something to eat first." 

Seeing as they couldn't easily go in a restaurant with a large dog they went to the closest place that had an outdoor eatery. 

Sango saved them a seat and Kagome went to place a few orders. 

When she walked inside a waiter called her. "Miss! No pets are allowed inside, I'm sorry." 

Kagome looked surprised, having thought she left Inuyasha outside. But to her surprise he had followed her. "Inuyasha go wait with Sango outside." 

Inuyasha scowled deeper but walked out side, leaving her to place three orders for some coke and pizza. 

She went back out to find Inuyasha waiting obediently next to the table. Kagome sat down and brought up the current issue again. "So what do you think about the whole dog-understanding-us thing?" 

Sango looked down at the huge dog that was in turn looking at them. "I don't see a problem with it, I bet he was trained or something, kinda like that talking African gray, Alex. I hear that bird can talk in sentences, and even answer your questions!" 

Kagome sighed. "But that's a parrot, parrots have been proven to be as a smart as six year olds. We are talking about a dog." She decided to let the subject drop when their food arrived. "Oh, who cares, it's easier this way, and at least he doesn't need a leash." 

Sango brightened up, "Pizza! Good choice." She counted the plates mentally. "But why three?" 

Kagome looked at the third plate also. "I though Inuyasha would like some." 

Inuyasha didn't hesitate and came up to the last plate, reaching it from his sitting position he took it in bites. 

"So about the camping trip…where are we going?" 

Sango took a sip of her coke and smiled. "We are going to Alta Lake for two weeks! It's going to be so much fun!" 

"Alta Lake hmm…" a new voice joined the conversation. 

"Shit…" Sango moaned, rubbing her temples. 

"Hello Sango, hey Kagome." 

Kagome knowingly scooted further away. "Good afternoon Miroku." 

"Miroku why don't you scram, we don't like perverts following us." Sango snarled, as she too, scooted further away. 

"Aw, but lady Sango, you offend me. I was only passing by and I heard your conversation about going camping, Alta Lake is a very good choice. May I ask when you are going?" 

Kagome unwittingly answered quickly. "Saturday." 

"Kagome…!" Sango warned. 

"Aw…I see you have a new dog Kagome." Miroku noticed the white beast at Kagome's side, he had stopped eating and was now glaring at Miroku. "He looks dangerous." 

"He could probably bite your head off, though I'm not sure if he would be able to damage _your_ ego." Sango mutter into her coke as she took another sip and tried not to notice the boy. 

Kagome grinned, "Yes, this is Inuyasha. Though I don't think he would hurt ya." Inuyasha grunted, seemingly laughing at the thought. 

"Oh, very well then. Well, I must be going." He laid a hand on Sango's chest, mistaking it for her shoulder. "Enjoy your lunch." 

"MIROKU!!!" Sango growled crossly, standing up and picking up her chair, she presumed in chasing him down the street. 

Inuyasha watched this display curiously. Kagome noticed his gaze and leaned over. "Miroku is a year older then us, he's a real pervert! Anyways, maybe I'm crazy, but I think Sango likes him, though I don't think she would ever admit it." 

Inuyasha watched as Sango threw the chair at him, and surprisingly hitting him square. Sango then proceed in returning. 

Kagome chuckled. "You wouldn't be able the tell unless you knew her a long time. She practices martial arts. She's quite talented. I know I wouldn't want to cross her." 

Sango had returned and huffed irritably, and seemed to tone Kagome out as she finished her pizza. 

Feeling the need to talk to someone she turned back to Inuyasha, _this is so weird, I'm actually talking to him, and I think he understands me. _"So Inuyasha you want to come camping with us." 

Silence. 

Kagome sighed and scratched the dog behind the ears, totally catching Inuyasha off guard and making him shy away. "Aw, come on. I have the feeling you don't have a home so I'll take care of you from now on! And since you will be living with me, you need to start being nicer, and that means when you want to say 'yes' you will bark, or shake your head, or something. Understand?" 

Inuyasha moved back to where his food was, and obediently gave a small gruff bark, very small. 

"See that wasn't all that hard, was it?" Kagome smiled and patted his head. 

*** 

I know my grammar isn't great, It's not like I'm writing for my English teacher, I mean jeez, it's summer!! That was more like a prologue to see if you guys would like it, so tell me what you think!!! Um if you guys want to know the jiff of this story, Inu-yasha (the hanyou) is somehow a dog, don't worry that will be explained later in the story, if there is even a later story, you have to review if you want more. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

Thank you, 

Uri-Mistress 

Thanx to Kanna for letting me post on her name!!!!! 

Visit this site- 

www.arreana.com

They need fanfiction/fanart 


	2. Loathing

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, _not_ me.

Thanks to the few people who reviewed my story, though there weren't that many, all their nice words and their encouragements made me want to continue the story! All your questions will hopefully be answered!

***

Inuyasha turned back and looked at the house. His gaze was blinded by the sun that set behind it, sunset, how he hated sunset. But more then sunset, he hated sunrise. Without a backwards glance he disappeared into the trees.

**Dog Demon**

By: Uri-mistress

Chapter two:

Loathing

Kagome yawned as the loud music from her alarm clock shrieked. She hit the snooze button, rolled over and prepared to go back to sleep. That is, until she remembered what day it was. Happily she bounced out of bed and grabbed her towel, she then persisted in running as fast as she could to the bathroom, where she turned on the water, undressed and jumped in. 

Today was the day her and Sango, along with her dog Inuyasha would be going out camping, this would be the first time she had gone camping. Well at least that she could remember, what her mother told her of the camping trips with her father were only like fairy tales in a book.

Sango was going to be here in thirty minutes to pick her and Inuyasha up. Speaking of that dog, Inuyasha hadn't changed much since she had found him. She snorted to herself. He still had the grumpy distemper, and still refused to come in at nighttime. In fact he would disappear all together.

It didn't matter to her though, he came back ever morning, same scowl, and same shyness to her pets. He got along with Buyo surprisingly. He would walk over to the fat sleeping cat, and roll it's plump little body over. He would consist in doing this across the living room, before Buyo would stretch, in which case Inuyasha would take his foot gently in his mouth and drag him backwards to where he started. The process would then start again. Kagome didn't know whether to feel sorry for the cat, or amused.

Kagome finished her shower, dried off, then ran to her room where she found the clothes she already laid out. She dressed, gathered all her camping gear in one pile then leaned out the window to look for Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha!!" she called out when he didn't see him in his usually place underneath the tree at her window. 

When the dog heard his name he appeared out from among the trees, sat hard on the pavement and glowered. 

Kagome sighed knowingly, and called her grandpa and brother to help her with her luggage out of the shrine. 

When they reached the top of the stairs they put down her stuff, and gave her their embraces. Inuyasha sat at her side and ignored the whole process until Souta gave him a bear hug.

"Bye Inuyasha! You are the coolest dog!" Inuyasha tried to squirm away, then looked up at Kagome for help. 

Kagome saw the desperate look and laughed. "Jeez, Souta, I think he got a better good bye then I did, and we're only going to be gone two weeks!"

Souta finally let go, gave his sister a final farewell and ran back to finish his video game. 

Her mother walked up and gave a list of things not to do while in the woods. While Kagome tried to tell her everything would be alright, Inuyasha found Buyo and began to play a little kitty-football before they left. 

"Hey, Inuyasha, we're going!"

Inuyasha left Buyo lying on his back, not knowing which way he was going, or even where the floor was. Before Kagome could try and pick up both of her packs, and most likely break her back going down the stairs, Inuyasha took one and started dragging it behind him. 

Kagome waved to her family as she followed after the grumpy animal. "Bye! See ya in two weeks!" with that the family turned around and left. 

Sango had already pulled up before they reached the bottom, and Inuyasha was intrigued to see a small cat in the van. 

Sango ran up and took the bag from Inuyasha, much to his relief, because he was starting to wonder how women could pack so much. 

"Hi Kagome! Hey Inuyasha!" Sango greeted as she turned and led Kagome to the back where she could but her bags. "My mom said Inuyasha could ride up front with us if he likes cats."

Kagome snickered. "I would say he's okay around them." Inuyasha nipped her calf angrily. "HEY! Stop that!"

Sango laughed. "Still has a temperament?"

"When did he not?" 

[Some time later, at Alta Lake]

"Bye mom!" Sango waved as her mother disappeared around a bend in the woods.

"Man, I can't believe we were allowed to go camping all by ourselves." Kagome exclaimed a she looked at the campground. 

The grounds where probably the best on the site, from the trail it led between a rock and an oak down a small hidden dirt path to open up into the campsite. The campsite was very large, with a room for the tents to one side, a picnic table on the other and then on the far side, the bushes where cleared out, leaving you with a plain view of the lake below. 

Kagome walked to the ledge and clapped, "This would be a great place for a rope swing, off that tree right there, you know."

Sango was fishing something out of one of the bags, and when she pulled it out she revealed it to be a long rope with a few knots near the end. "I'm way ahead oh ya."

Inuyasha also walked to the edge and eyed the small five feet drop suspiciously. 

"Go ahead Inu-yasha, its deep enough, it looks to be around 12 feet deep down there." Kagome urged him as she returned to the campsite to help Sango set up the tents, and get the bags inside. 

When everything was done, Inuyasha was still sitting on the edge of the drop-off, staring at his reflection. Kagome helped Sango climb up on the sturdy maple that hung over the water, in which she tied the robe to a thick branch. 

Inuyasha watched curiously, wondering what they were going to do with the rope. Kirara, Sango's cat, came and sat next to him. 

"Meow." She said as she too, watched what was happening above their heads. 

"Alright Kagome, I'm going to swing you the end and your going to catch it and latch it onto the side of the tree, on that branch. Got it?" Sango called down from her twenty-foot altitude.

"Yeah go ahead!" Kagome called back up the trunk. 

Sango released the rope and Kagome caught it easily, the snared it on the branch so it wouldn't get away from them. 

Kagome called back up. "Alright! It's ready, let's get changed!"

Sango descended the tree, and together the two entered the tent to change into their bathing suits.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn as his modest eyes caught site of the bikinis, so quickly he looked away. 

"Alright Kagome let's try it out." Sango moved to the snared rope and untied it. Holding on to the end, and with the other tied securely to the branch. Sango swung of the drop-off, clutching on to the rope until the last minute, where she let go and fell around 15 feet to the water. 

There was splash and when she resurfaced she began swimming back to the bank, laughing hard. "That was great!"

Inuyasha blinked once, he never knew swinging from a rope would be fun. 

Kagome caught the rope as it came back and she two swung, though she didn't get as far as Sango before she released. 

Inuyasha stood up and when Kagome hit the water. He moved to the rope that was gradually swinging back, and grabbed it before Sango had a chance to move. 

With the rope in between his jaws he stepped backwards then took a running jump. He underestimated the weight it would put on his mouth, but he hung on all the same. Kagome watched from the water as Inuyasha went flying far above her, even above Sango's mark, and released falling the 20 feet to the surface. 

His splash sprayed her and when he came to the surface, his eyes where covered with his white mane. 

Sango laughed from shore. "Dang, that dog sure knows some tricks!" Kagome swam out to meet Inuyasha and smiled.

When Inuyasha paddled back to shore, he found the carved steps back up to the campsite, he shook off and barked with pride. 

Kagome remained in the water, treading it and enjoying the peace. Watching Inuyasha march around, seemingly bloating his victory.

Sango laughed mirthfully at his strut and Kirara came to her feet to watch the ridiculous dog make a fool of himself. 

"Is that you Sango?" a coy, cunning voice asked. Sango stopped laughing and turned in frenzy. 

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked Miroku as he entered the clearing from the dirt path. Sango suddenly felt very aware of the bikini she was wearing. 

"Hey Sango what's wrong?" Kagome called from the water, she couldn't hear nor see what was going on, and as far as she could tell everything had gone quite silent. 

Miroku laughed jokingly. "Me and a few of the gang decided we'd go camping." He shrugged and stuck his tongue out. "Surprise meeting you here."

As Kagome swam closer to try and find out what was going on, suddenly a body came hurling over the drop-off, and splashing right in front of her nose. After she wiped the water from her eyes she realized that it was Miroku. 

Kagome swam a distance away, as Miroku recovered himself enough to swim. Kagome turned to the ledge and saw Sango standing with a very dark, angry look. Kirara was at her feet hissing and Inuyasha was smirking at Miroku on the far side. 

Sango then bellowed in a tone Kagome had never heard, hatred. "Miroku! I can't believe you would stoop this low!" her voice then became very quiet and dangerous. "I want you to leave our campsite, now."

Miroku watched uncomfortable from the water, and suddenly felt very guilty. He swam to the land, exited and looked Sango in the face. He wanted to apologize, but the hard look in her eyes refrained him from doing so. He sighed and, dripping, left.

Kagome came out of the water behind him, but when she peeked her head over the drop off Sango was already in the tent, no doubt ripping or tearing something in her anger. 

Inuyasha came up to her, sat, and then stared at her, as if waiting for her to do something. 

Kagome watched him as she found a pair of shorts and pulled them up over her bikini bottom, then she found a small tank top and put it over the top half. She toweled her hair and then prepared to go talk with Sango.

Surprisingly however, Inuyasha stood up, and then moved in front of the tent, blocking her entry. 

Kagome tried to get past him, whispering pleads at the same time. "Come on Inuyasha, move!"

Instead of obediently moving like he probably should have, he pushed her legs away, making her fall, surprised, on her butt.

"Inuyasha, you little shit!" she had to say that the dog was surprised to see her swearing, but it didn't change his mind. 

He took her wrist in between his jaws, but not thinking about dragging her, for that would hurt the girl, instead he kept moving his eyes up and down the path, asking her to follow him.

"You want me to go after _Miroku?_" Kagome asked as she took back her wrist, surprised to find that it was not covered in slobber.

Inuyasha barked grumpily. 

Kagome stood and brushed off her bottom, "you're probably right, Sango needs time to cool off, and you won't believe her battle aura when she's like that."

Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the campsite, and started sniffing around for the little weasel's scent. Catching it, and also the wet footprints that followed it, he took off. 

Kagome called after him as she tried to follow him. He turned into a very large campsite, with a huge truck parked next to it. 

Before she could reach the campsite she could hear the loud hollers and screams coming from it, as Inuyasha charged into it.

She wheezed and put her hands on her knees as she finally reached the campsite. "I'm…so…sorry" she finally got out, but it died before she could finish. 

Inuyasha had certainly charged in, in fact he was attacking. She couldn't see whom he was attacking, but she knew it wasn't Miroku, because Miroku was standing next to the camp trailer.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome broke into a run again as she tried with all her might to get the snarling beast of the person. 

She never thought she could see Inuyasha in such a state, his teeth were covered in ribbons in angry foam, and his eyes seemed to have turned from the mellow yellow to a rage red. His body rippled heatedly from all the muscles going tense with rage.

Kagome didn't know how she did it, but somehow she managed to get the dog of the man. Inuyasha growled so loud she even felt it through his body as it hit her own chest. "Inuyasha…what's the matter?" She tried to soothe the dog as she apologized over and over again to the man who stood up. 

He had long wavy black hair, hard eyes, and wore black leather pants with a dark purple shirt. He glared at both the trembling dog and the girl holding it. 

"Where did you get that dog?" the man asking, his voice was like ice running down the back of your shirt.  

"I…I found him!" Kagome was starting to see what Inuyasha had attacked him. He scared even her. 

"Who are you?" This time his voice was like a serpents' hiss, and it did nothing to appease her. 

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi." She clutched Inuyasha closer to her chest, he snarled defensively.

The man smirked at the site of the dog and the girl on the ground. "I'm Naraku." Without turning back he walked from the campground and down the gravel road. 

Inuyasha began to relax and Kagome pet the back of his large neck. Inuyasha moved his heavy body of the girl and shook himself, trying to get the seething to go down. 

"Uh…Miroku…I've never seen him before." She rested her hand on Inuyasha's head as he came to stand next to her. 

"That's because he came here to say hello, creepy guy if you ask me." He turned and looked down the road he had disappeared on. He then seemed to notice that Kagome was still there. "Aw…Kagome could I help you with something?" he became a little flushed at the memory of Sango's hatred. 

"Yeah, it's about Sango." Kagome scratched behind Inuyasha's ears. "I think you should apologize. Before it becomes dark."

At her last sentence Inuyasha looked up at the sky suspiciously to find that indeed it was getting darker. Not waiting to be asked, he dashed off the way he came, He heard Kagome calling him back. Then Miroku saying that he would get him. 

Inuyasha smirked, like he would be able to catch me, let's just watch him try. Inuyasha sped past his own campsite and then broke into the trees of the forest. He could hear Miroku behind him…damn. 

He weaved in and out of trees then cut sideways, turning back and running past Miroku the opposite direction.

As he reached an empty clearing he could begin to feel the change taking place, his organ were twisting, a painful yelp escaped before he crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

Miroku had seen the flash of white going past and turned back around, seeing the bushes shake as the dog entered the clearing. 

"Inuyasha? Here boy, come on!" he tried to coax as he came closer, but when he reached the clearing he stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

***

I hope that was okay for all you folks. I hope this gives you more of an interest to read, and I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger! The next chapter should be out in a few days, but make sure to give me all your opinions and ideas in your lovely review. Thank you to the following people that reviewed my last chapter:

SadakoJapGurl

Whitewingeddragon1

Remi

Misao CG

Deana

Thank you for your nice reviews!

Uri-Mistress

Visit this site-

www.arreana.com

They need fanfiction/fanart


	3. Hatred

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, _not_ me.

***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed as he entered the circle of trees. "How much shampoo do you have to use? Do you use Advantage?"

Inuyasha stared at him, hardly believing his luck, thanking his lucky stars that he had not caused more commotion. When he thought about it, should he be worried? You don't usually meet someone so thick now-a-days. "TV these days, disintegrates people's senses of abnormality." He muttered to himself.

**Dog Demon**

By: Uri-Mistress

Chapter three:

Hatred

Miroku looked across the clearing that lay between him and Inuyasha. Not Inuyasha the overly large dog, no, Inuyasha the human. 

"Should we start from the top?" Miroku suggested, tapping his chin with his finger thoughtfully.

[Flashback]

_Stupid work_, Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked away from a job he was once again fired from. 

He was walking through a park now, not really caring where the well-worn path took him. He could hear a pair of girls walk past him and coo appraisingly at him. Of course, Inuyasha didn't notice this, he was too busy mentally killing his boss over and over again in his head. 

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the man walking the opposite direction, and ran right into him. The packages he was carrying scattered all over the ground, and Inuyasha painfully noticed that some of the bags shattered, that would cost him. 

Getting up, and making sure that no bodily harm was done to himself he checked on the man he ran into. "Hey, sorry about that." He muttered, not really enjoying saying the word 'sorry'.

The man stood, and brushed his tight leather pants off. _What's with this guy, some kind of pansy boy? Is that a pink shirt? _Inuyasha criticized. 

"Well, as long as you will pay for the damages, there shouldn't be any problems." The man picked up the surviving bags and checked the interior. "Though it looks like most of the items were ruined." He smirked

Inuyasha didn't like his tone of voice or expression, and huffed. "Look who-ever-you-are, I'm not going to pay for any of that, you're the one that ran into me!" Inuyasha seemed to forget the whole truth, and stomped his foot hotly. 

The stranger raised a eyebrow, "Is that so? Well then why weren't you able to move from my way, surely _you_ were watching where you were going."

Inuyasha lost some of his steam to only have it replaced by twice as much. "THAT'S IT GIRLY BOY! BRING IT ON!" Inuyasha lifted his fists and prepared to pummel the pink clad man. 

However the so-called girly boy only wickedly laughed and began to rummage through one of his bags. "Do you know what you remind me of?

"You remind me of a dog, aggressive when someone crosses you, arrogant, stubborn, and most importantly, stupid. In fact you remind me of someone I used to know many years back."

Inuyasha felt a peculiar nauseous feeling flood over him, and growled. But what he had hoped to be a dangerous warning, turned into a pained whelp as the man opened the small jewel box he was holding. 

The pain increased when he removed some powder that was in the box and sprinkled it over Inuyasha's crippled form. 

"Let's see what it feel's like to have your personalities get the better of yo…" Inuyasha wasn't able to hear the rest of the sentence as he slumped into a deep painless sleep. 

When he awoke again, he was lying in the middle of the path, it was early morning, the man was gone, and he was lying on bed of glass from the items that had broken when they fell. 

Inuyasha moaned as he calculated how long he had been laying out here, how come no one had taken him to the hospital? Suddenly he realized that his moan earlier had in fact been a strangled bark. And that the hands that currently were being cut by glass, were in fact large white paws. 

_What the? _ He had meant to say it out loud, but the only thing it did was ring inside his head, _paws? Does that mean?_

The realization of his observation hit him and the shock lasted perhaps an hour, in which he half lay on the sharp shards of glass, unaware of the prickling pain, and instead very aware of the weird sensation this new discovery had on him. 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, he also became aware of the note that rested on top of the shards. He read it, thanking his luck that his eyesight had managed to retain the full color vision all human's had.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

If you haven't noticed, you are no longer human, but in fact half dog and half moron. Just remember that only one cure exists, and knowing your personality you would never find it. 

_One more tip of advice,_

_When sun sets, the human in you will return_

_But when morning returns you will be thrown back._

_To find your cure, you have to look deep_

_For the cure cannot know the curse._

[End flashback]

 "And then afterward you found your way to the sunset shrine?"

Inuyasha grunted, "right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The first half of the riddle in the letter I have already solved, I turn human at night, then dog back at sunset. But I don't understand the last half."

"'To find your cure you have to look deep?'" Miroku puzzled the letter himself. "Obviously that means that the cure is in you, maybe perhaps a organ, or something inserted, tell me have you ever had plastic surgery?"

Inuyasha swatted Miroku on the back of his head. "Stick to the subject, idiot. It obviously means emotions. I have to look for a feeling to find the cure."

Miroku surprisingly recovered quickly. "And the feeling is something you've never felt before. Hmm…could it be, politeness? Respect?" Miroku smacked his fist in the palm of his hand. "I got it! Love!"

Inuyasha swatted Miroku, just for the hell of it. "So basically your telling me I have to fall in love with something to cure myself?"

Miroku continued on with his train of thought. "Well let's go on to the last line. 'The cure cannot know the curse.'" 

"And that means…" Inuyasha encouraged.

"That means that obviously you have to fall in love with _someone_, and not _something_, and also that you may not show your curse to that person."

"So basically you're summing up, that to cure myself I have to fall in love with someone that doesn't know about the curse." Inuyasha's anger built.

"Phew, that takes me off the list." Miroku wiped his eyebrow.

"DRY UP AND DIE!" Inuyasha punched the pervert until he was purple and lumpy. "WHO WOULD EVER LOVE YOU?"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha froze and Miroku suddenly recovered, the signs of Inuyasha's beatings disappearing in his anxiety. 

"Sango!" Miroku hissed as he stumbled to his feet and watched as Sango entered the clearing. 

She looked suspiciously at the man in question, then behind him to the stranger with long white hair and a scowl that resembled Kagome's dog. Kirara walked in after her, sat, and meowed at the stranger.

Sango then remembered the pervert and glared at him. "I thought you were going to leave."

Inuyasha began to nervously sweat, while Miroku stumbled over all the excuses that staggered in his brain. 

"Well you see Inuyasha and I were…" Miroku bit his tongue and the cursed man behind him nearly made him swallow it, as he swatted him hard on the back.

"Inuyasha?" she looked at the dog-boy. She sighed and gave him a stern look. "I think I liked you better as the mutt." Inuyasha made a chocking sound in the back of his throat and flew to the earth, his bottom smacking hard on the cold dirt. 

Miroku stood up and took a step toward the girl, which Sango carefully noted. "Watch it buddy, I'm still mad at you."

"Sango…you know?" Miroku ignored her comment and stepped yet again closer.

"Meow!" Kirara grinned behind her furry muzzle.

"Of course stupid." Sango snapped, and Kirara meowed again. 

Inuyasha passed out.

The other two ignored him, and continued their conversation. "But…how?"

Sango shrugged and picked up Kirara. "I heard someone scream, naturally I came to investigate, I came in time to hear big-mouth's tale."

"So you came because you wanted to help dashing me, you just couldn't resist could you." Miroku gave her a toothy smile. 

Sango punched him. "You wish."

Sango then left, Kirara purring happily in her arms, and the ruins of both Miroku and Inuyasha lying in the clearing.

[Back at Miroku's camp]

Kagome paced back and forth, considering 1) go look for Miroku and Inuyasha herself or 2) going back to her camp and hope for them to turn up.

A twig snapped and she startled, making all the other people around the camp jump at her quick jolt. She rushed around the hedges, expecting to see a huge dog and pervert. Instead her friend, Sango, greeted her.

"Hey Sango, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's out in the woods, doing dog stuff, I'm sure he'll be back at dawn." Sango pointed over her shoulder, in the general direction of where the two of them had ran. "Miroku should be coming soon also."

Kagome visibly calmed down when she heard that everyone was safe, and then seemed to realize that the other people behind her were all staring at her back. 

"OH! Sango, come meet everyone!" Of course, Kagome always being so friendly, she had made friends with everyone at the campfire, whether they wanted her friendship or not. 

She pointed to a man with long white hair and cold eyes. "This is Sesshoumaru, senior." Her hand then turned to an equally cold woman on his right. "This is Kikyo sophomore. Oh and this is Kouga, Junior. This is Hojo, sophomore. Kagura, senior. And this is Shippo, Miroku's little cousin." She pointed each of the people out in turn and when she got to the small little boy with orange hair, he sprang up and hugged Sango, surprising her.

"Are you friends with Kagome, Your so cool! Miroku tells me about you, do you really use karate on him. Is it fun beating him up…" Shippo continued to chatter on. 

Sango looked at Kagome. 

Kagome giggled. "Isn't he cute?"

Sango somehow managed to waddle down to the fire, Shippo still babbling. Kagome passed her a marshmallow and a stick with the end shaved. "Go ahead, there's some chocolate and graham crackers on the table to make some smores.

"Thanks." Sango accepted the stick, pocked the marshmallow on it and began twirling over the fire. The group began talking, and Sango quickly noticed each personality. 

Kagome was finally content and happy to be making her smores and talking with her new friends when she heard yet another twig snap. This time when she looked up it was Miroku, and another guy behind him. 

He had long white hair, a lot like Sesshoumaru's, baggy black jeans, and a white work t-shirt. Miroku waved casually as he entered and gave a terrified glance at Sango. 

Seeing that Sango had calmed down since the episode earlier that day he edged closer, the guy behind inched even further behind.

Kagome couldn't help but notice the scared look on the stranger's face and greeted him. "Hello, I'm Kagome, and you are?" Kagome stuck out her hand

Inuyasha accepted the hand, finding this strikingly odd. He then realized that he didn't have an acceptable answer. "Uh…uh …" 

Sesshoumaru stood up from the middle of the group and seemed to float with an elegant grace. "Inuyasha, I wasn't suspecting to see you here." 

Inuyasha paled.

"Inu…Yasha…?" Kagome took her hand from Inuyasha's.

_NO!_

***

Oh…I'm sorry about the cliffhanger folks, and sorry this chapter took so long to get out.  I answered a few questions below. 

Is Sesshoumaru related to Inuyasha?

           _Find out next chapter_

            What happened to Inuyasha's kawaii ears? And Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail?

_I think that taking them out was reasonable, I kept their white hair for two reasons 1) Inuyasha is a white dog. 2) Fluffy wouldn't be fluffy without white hair._

Relationships?

_Though some of you might be thinking, 'oh, no! Kagome's going to find out about the curse, and then Inuyasha will have to find someone else to love, NO!' Especially you really hard core Inu/Kag fans. I won't do that, however._

I am pleased to say that the number of reviews has increased lots! Thank you! Please Review again, I thrive on your kind words, I need them to type, to think, to write!

Lian Leviathan

Lazuli

Crystal Arrow

Mn

Shelly

Yamashita

Quicksilver

Persephone of Abydos

Usagipegusus

Auroraearth

VincentFanGrl

Lis-chan

A-chan

Inu-gurl

Phantom

Vicious-wolf

Wizardess

Jezunya

Stormie

Ashley Akaihi

Whitewingeddragon1

Jenn

Acidic green

Thank you for your nice reviews!

Uri-Mistress

Visit this site-

www.arreana.com

They need fanfiction/fanart


	4. Obsession

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, _not_ me.

***

_Why can't a I be a dog, nothing could be more humiliating then this, if she finds out I might as well just stay a dog forever. What to do? What to do!_

**Dog Demon**

By: Uri-Mistress

Chapter three:

Obsession

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome murmured. 

Miroku jumped around frantically, his arms waving as he tried to think of something quick to say. 

Sango watched Miroku's plight disgustingly. She grabbed his arm and made him stop. "Really!" she grunted.

She pushed past the bemused Sesshoumaru and strode next to Kagome. 

"Hiya, Inuyasha, haven't seen you since last spring break!" she lied. 

Inuyasha looked at her, greatly bewildered, Sango gestured urgently to Kagome's suspicious face. "Hey, Sango…" he played along.

Sango then gave a thoughtful pause as she seemed to be contemplating something, of course, this was all for show, to make herself look convincing. "You know, Kagome has a dog named Inuyasha!" she said suddenly and Kagome's confusion transformed into a split-ear grin. 

"That's right!"

Miroku seemed to get his bearings and joined in with the growing lie, "That's right! Inuyasha is a really popular name these days."

Inuyasha glared at his obvious lie, but apparently Kagome hadn't noticed. "Would you like to join us Inuyasha?"

The boy looked slightly anxious as he looked at Sesshoumaru, then back at Miroku and Sango, then to the strangers that stared at him over the fire. 

"Yeah come on little brother, why don't you join us?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and froze Inuyasha as it rushed over him. 

Kagome looked ecstatic. "Your two are brothers? I should have guessed with your hair and all."

"I hate him." Inuyasha stated plainly.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome both stuttered uncomprehendingly at the blunt statement. 

"Now…Inuyasha…" Kagome begun.

Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Don't worry about it Kagome I hate him too, it's a mutual thing."

Kagome looked very uncomfortable, and a little puzzled but remained silent. She suddenly grinned again. "So what should we do now?"

There was a long silence before Miroku chirped happily. "How bout we go swimming, Sango and Kagome have a great rope swing at their camp."

Before Sango could protest, the group ran off to get their bathing suits.

Kagome laughed. "Wow, they must like rope swings." She looked over to Inuyasha, who hadn't gone anywhere. "Well, aren't you going to get changed, we're going swimming you know…"

Inuyasha blushed as the image of Kagome in a bikini danced in his head. "Um…well…you see." He tried desperately to think of some kind of excuse for his lack of clothes. 

Sango once again covered him. "Kagome, he just drove in tonight, Miroku brought in his stuff for him." She gave a nasty glare to Miroku. "Isn't that right?"

Miroku gulped and nodded. 

Kagome smiled. "Well you to better get changed." 

Miroku led Inuyasha off to his camper trailer, where his suitcase was.

Once inside the safety of the trailer Inuyasha ripped his arm free and sat hard on the bench. "Man, this is getting messy, I'm just going to leave."

"But you need to fall in love with someone." Miroku glared back as he got his pack down from his bed. He picked up an extra pair of swimming trunks and passed them to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the black swimming trunks. 

"Well obviously Kagome is the best choice, you already like her." Miroku said offhandedly.

Inuyasha seemed to choke. "What are you talking about?"

Miroku had changed, and Inuyasha, feeling slightly defeated, followed suit. 

"Well that kind of attitude won't get you a cure."

"Oh shut up!"

[At Kagome's and Sango's camp]

Kagome shivered in the night breeze as she lit the fire. She could hear the rest of the group swinging off the ledge. 

As she tried to strike the match again, it was once again blown out. 

"Do you need any help?" a charming voice asked. 

Kagome looked up to see Kouga. "Oh! Thank you!" she gratefully exclaimed as he took the match and successfully let the fire. "I was never good at making campfires."

Kouga laughed and sat at her side. "Don't worry about it. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "No…"

Kouga then grinned and grasped her hands. "Great, that means you can be my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Kagome screeched angrily as she tried to fight her hands free. 

"Aw, come on Kag, don't worry, your in my league." Kouga said reassuringly as he hugged her around the shoulders. 

Kagome seemed to boil with rage at the egotistical remark. She tried pushing harder away from Kouga, but he had seemed to latch onto her like a slug. 

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over, hoping to get a little warmth from the fire. 

Kagome looked urgently over Kouga's shoulder. "Help." She squeaked. 

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he recognized Kagome in the hard clutches of Kouga. He strode over and grabbed onto Kouga's collar.

He hefted Kouga into the air and he dropped Kagome hard to the ground. 

Kouga spun out of Inuyasha's grip and angrily fronted him. "What do you think you're doing, bastard?" He now pointed to the disoriented Kagome. "You leave me and my girlfriend alone!"

"I'm not your GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's not your GIRLFRIEND!"

Kouga seemed to have only heard Inuyasha. "Oh, then she's yours, sorry buddy, but I'm going to have to get you out of the way, Kagome's mine."

Inuyasha growled angrily as he dropped into a defensive stance. "She's not a possession."

Kouga got ready to lunge when suddenly he felt as if he was frozen. 

Kikyo had walked over. 

She looked once at Kagome. "Are you done making the hotdogs, we're hungry."

Kagome collected herself and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I haven't had any time. I was…"

"Well get on it, already." Kikyo cut her off. 

Kouga seemed to come alive again. "Don't talk that way to my girlfriend!" he yelled at Kikyo.

"Girlfriend?" Kikyo asked, and then she started to laugh. "Yes I guess she is perfect for you, a little sleazy slut."

Kagome looked pissed and both Inuyasha and Kouga snarled. 

Kikyo continued, despite the clear warnings. She walked over to Inuyasha. "You on the other hand, you could be fun." She put her hand on his chest, which he batted away. "Come over here with me." She indicated the forest with a nod of her head.

Kagome now stood up and pushed Kikyo away. "You're the slut!" she snarled. 

Kikyo's eyes hardened considerably. "Don't touch me you little bitch." She gave an in dark undertone.

"Don't call me bitch!" Kagome screamed as she punched Kikyo, catching her unawares, hitting the face. Not waiting for her to stand up, Kagome launched another attack.

Kouga whistled from the sidelines. "That's my girl!"

Inuyasha suddenly turned an evil stare at him.

Kouga looked amused. "Bring it on, puppy dog."

The white-haired-boy took the challenge and lunged so suddenly on to Kouga that they both went toppling to the ground.

Miroku came out of the water, dripping head to foot. He spotted the fray by the campfire and called Sango. 

When Sango came out of the water also, she laughed. "That didn't take long. Who do you think started it?"

"Most likely Kouga, you wouldn't believe how many times that guys been punched." Miroku chuckled. 

Sango watched Kagome punching Kikyo madly. "What do you think Kikyo did to get Kagome so- YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she threw Miroku back into the water.

"Argh!" She grunted angrily, feeling like the only sane person present. She walked over to Kagome, Kikyo screamed as she tried to block or slap Kagome away. 

Sango grabbed Kagome and picked her up off the other girl. When Kagome looked up, her eyes were full of hatred and she panted with anger. "Yo." Sango said simply. 

Kagome seemed to snap out of her wrath in time to see Inuyasha and Kouga in a serious fight. Kagome ran to stop them. 

Sango looked down at the battered Kikyo. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for you, or to wonder what you had to do to get her so mad." She then walked off to help Kagome. 

Kagome had walked right in between the fight, yelling at both of them to stop this nonsense.

Kouga was bleeding from the nose and the lip, and she could see a black eye coming on quickly. "Kagome you never walk in between two men that are fighting." Kouga straighten and sneered. "He just caught me off guard, he's only lucky."

Inuyasha began to walk over, apparently uninjured, so far. "Take that back you slimy hounder."

Kagome put a restrained hand on Inuyasha's chest. "Stop it!" she hissed angrily. 

He looked at her, then at the Kouga.

Kouga smirked. "Well, well, Kagome I appreciate you being worried for me, but I can handle this myself, I'll prove myself to you, by beating the puppy dog."

Sango laughed.

Kouga glared at her, "What's so funny?"

Sango tried to stifle her smile. "I'm just considering how dead you look right now."

Kouga looked puzzled, and looked back where Inuyasha and Kagome were, only Kagome was standing alone. 

Suddenly he was punched and went flying to the ground, and once again the Inuyasha and Kouga battled commenced

Kagome looked at Sango. "Rope swing?"

 Sango shrugged, "sure."

[Later that night]

"OUCH! STOP THAT!" Inuyasha hollered, Kagome pouring alcohol over his cuts. 

"Jeez, you don't when to stop, do you?" Kagome moaned as she put a Band-Aid on his cheek. 

"Hey, at least I won!" he protested. 

Kagome looked over a Kouga, a bloody pulp on the other side of the campfire; Sango was treating him at the moment. 

Sango place a bandage over what seemed to be a large bump on his head. "Men are such idiots." She muttered.

Kouga weakly reached up and grabbed Sango's hand. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sango glared knowingly at him. 

"Yep, that's me." Miroku smiled as he dropped down and wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand conveniently resting on her behind. 

"You are not!" Sango screamed. "YOU distorted lech!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both blocked out the conversation. 

Kikyo reluctantly got up and handed both Inuyasha and Kagome a hotdog. 

They ate in silence, watching the little battle on the other side of the campfire, which Kouga somehow had been thrown into. 

Hojo plopped down on her left side. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the polite boy. "Hello Hojo." She called to Kikyo. "Hey! We need another hotdog over here!"

Kikyo grumbled something inaudible. 

Inuyasha looked at Hojo, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over him, was he going to be just like Kouga, an egotistical bastard? "Who are you?" he asked quite rudely. 

"My name's Hojo, your Inuyasha right?" At Inuyasha's glare he put his hand down. He transferred his attention back to Kagome. 

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kagome looked a little surprised, but not angry, which Inuyasha angrily noted. "Um nothing."

"How would you like to go to town with me? We need to pick up some more food." Hojo asked kindly. 

"Alright!" Kagome happily smiled. 

She then looked over at Sango, both Kouga and Miroku unconscious. "Hey Sango do you mind watching Inuyasha while I'm in town tomorrow."

"Why? I'm sure he can take care of himself." Sango said, looking at Inuyasha from across the fire. 

"No, _Inu_yasha, my dog." Kagome corrected pointedly, much to Inuyasha disgust. 

Sango looked uncomfortable but consented. 

Hojo looked excited. "Maybe I could take you out to lunch while we're there."

"Alright!" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha watched the pair of them. _I have to stay here tomorrow, when this lech is out with Kagome…ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!_

***

I'm in a rush, so I have to post and run, but I'm sorry this chapter is really dumb and short, I guess you could say it's the start of the obsessive of Hojo and Kouga chapter!

Next chapter, how will Inuyasha prevent Hojo from charming Kagome?

Please review, sorry no list this time, Like I said, I need to get going. 

Uri-Mistress

Visit this site-

www.arreana.com

They need fanfiction/fanart


	5. Jealousy

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, _not_ me.

***

_I must stop them…_

**Dog Demon**

By: Uri-Mistress

Chapter five:

Jealousy

Kagome happily bounced out of the tent the next morning, refreshed and ready for a new start. And today she would get to go to town!

Inuyasha (the dog) came yawning out behind her. Kagome had no clue where he was the night before, but he had returned at dawn, and that seemed to be the norm for him.

She ran over to the picnic table where a bag of chips had managed to survive through the night, she reached in, grabbed a few, and then ran from the campsite. Inuyasha trying desperately to keep up. 

_Where is she going? _He thought to himself, then he remembered something. _Crap! Hojo!_ He went dashing after her.

When he reached Miroku's site, where the rest of the people where crashing in tents beside the motor home. No one was up save Miroku, Sango, who had woken up earlier to grab some breakfast, and of course Hojo. 

Hojo rose when Kagome entered and started talking very rapidly with her. Kagome just nodded her head, obviously it wasn't a topic that sparked her. 

Inuyasha snuffed and trotted over to Miroku and Sango, where he sat on his hunches and remained like that until they finally noticed him and spoke to him in hushed voices. 

"Oi, Inuyasha, what are you going to do? Are you going to go after them?" Miroku whispered. 

Inuyasha only growled. _Hell ya!_ He screamed in his head.

Sango giggled. "He's so jealous!"

Kagome overheard the discussion. "Who is?" 

Sango was startled by the sudden appearance of Kagome and Inuyasha began sweating nervously. 

"Kouga." Sango said smoothly, "Of you and Inuyasha." 

Kagome was silent for a while. "But there's nothing going on between me and Inuyasha." She pointed out. 

Inuyasha felt pretty miserable and sulked off to go stand under the shade of the motor home. 

And out of earshot.

Sango felt kind of guilty for making Inuyasha feel bad so she decided to push the subject, unaware that Inuyasha was no longer there. 

"What are you talking about, you like him, I could tell." She protested, her eyes gleaming with a sudden passion. Boy did she feel like cupid. 

Kagome stared at her like she had lost her mind. "He's a great friend, but I never thought of anything more." 

Miroku piped in quickly. "Well you should, he's a very lonely kid." 

Sango looked over at him. "He's older then you." 

Miroku laughed ironically.

Kagome stared at the two of them. "I don't know guys, I think he would rather prefer to be alone, it looks like he has enough problems under his belt to add a new one."

"You got that right." Sango, who was warning him not to speak again, elbowed Miroku hard. 

Hojo had been listening the whole time but I guess the prospect of them hooking Kagome up with someone else never hit him, because he was still smiling when Kagome turned back to him. "Should we go now?"

Hojo's creepy smile grew wider and he nodded. 

"Great let's go." Kagome said and dragged Hojo off to the truck, parked out front of Miroku's camp. 

Inuyasha followed and hid in the back, but no one seemed to notice. 

It was a long ride back to town and by the time they got there, all of Inuyasha's hair had been wind-blown to stick backwards, he looked like a giant puffball. 

Hojo got out of the truck and then Kagome. Inuyasha looked over the edge to see where they were at and saw the huge sign for a diner, it seems like they were going to be eating breakfast first. 

Inuyasha dropped over the side to see if perhaps he could get a better look, but what he hadn't planned on was Kagome coming around and running smack in to him. 

Running into a giant dog seemed to startle her enough, but to find that it was Inuyasha, that was a shocker. 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Obviously he couldn't reply back, so he just sat there glaring at her. 

Hojo came around the truck. "Oh, wow your dog followed, that's great we can bring him around with us, it will be fun. He can protect you from all the bad people out there…" he went on a long list of bad crooks and evil men that resided in cities like this.

Though the whole time Inuyasha was glaring at Hojo. _Like you_. 

Kagome was too distracted with Inuyasha to care. "What are you doing here boy?" She asked suspiciously and for a fleeting second he thought that she might have figured him out. 

Kagome sighed and smiled. "I knew we could be friends." She patted Inuyasha's head and her smile grew. "It seems that you can join Hojo and myself on a little outing? We were just going to get some breakfast."

[Afternoon]

Inuyasha was quite proud of himself, since he had decided to follow Kagome he had already stopped Hojo from taking them into a small fancy restaurant (no dogs allowed). Stopped him from holding her hand by walking in between the two of them, and then forced Kagome down a different part of the grocery store (where they were restocking supplies).

Kagome didn't seem to notice or care but Hojo seemed to be actually catching on, if only a very little. Whenever Inuyasha interfered he could have sworn he saw a look of disappoint pass over the boy's face. But it was gone before he could get a second glance. 

Hojo came down the lane that Inuyasha had thought he had escaped down. "Hey, Kagome, they have a small movie theater around the corner, would you like to see a movie with me?"

Kagome liked that idea a lot, since she hadn't been able to see a movie the day she found Inuyasha, since she wasn't able to bring the dog in. wait… "What about Inuyasha?" 

Hojo grinned broadly but Inuyasha didn't miss the third flicker of disappointment. "It's small, I'm sure they will let him in, if they don't we can sneak him through the back."

Kagome nodded, "Right!"

Together the two of them led them to a tiny movie theater, playing one movie, and Inuyasha was very aware of the fact that it was a horror. 

Hojo had been wrong, they wouldn't let Inuyasha in. But when Kagome borrowed Hojo's glasses and played blind with the dog, with reassurance from Hojo that Inuyasha was as sound as a pup, they let her in. 

Inuyasha growled, this wasn't good, there was no way of escaping. The only door out was the way they came in, and two young teenagers in red and white shirts were watching it. If he wanted to escape he would have to blow a hole through the wall with secret laser vision, that's not going to happen.

The movie started and Hojo looked quite prepared for the scared Kagome leaping into his arms, which never happened. Kagome had been scared, but instead she turned to Inuyasha and buried her face in his fur. 

Inuyasha blushed but resented ever meeting her. He was using her to cure himself, he had to fall in love with her, he hoped it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be. 

He liked her, he knew that well enough. But he had never loved, so how was he supposed to know if he loved her? Does some cupid come down with arrows and prick you in the butt?

Halfway through the movie there was another scary movie and Inuyasha could feel tears soaking his coat, was she crying? Crap, maybe she really hated horror movies, or maybe it was something else. Inuyasha tried to move away, unsure of himself, but then he felt something else.

Transformation.

He felt his organs shift at the beginning of the extremely painful experience of changing back. He gave out a yelp and felt his knees collapse, leaving him spread out on Kagome's lap, his back half on the chair he had been sitting on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked then became worried. "Inuyasha!" she tried to shake him. 

Inuyasha opened his eyes, though it wasn't _Inu_yasha it was Inuyasha, the teenager, the boy, the human. 

Kagome stared down. 

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

***

Uri- I have run into writers block.

Kanna- what are you talking about? You were telling me you were going to ditch this fic.

Uri- ::sweatdrop:: what are you doing here!

Kanna- I'm four years older then you, I can post wherever I want. 

Uri- yeah but this is my name! Get off of my story!

Kanna- NO~!

Uri- I'll tell mom your math test score.

Kanna- ::sulks off:: 

Uri- anyways, I had writers block but since so many of you reviewed I decided to unblock the road and get a move on it! 

Visit this site-

www.arreana.com

They need fanfiction/fanart


End file.
